This invention relates to sliding fasteners, and more particularly to zippers having interlocking coupling elements alternately attached to separate stringers, wherein the coupling elements present a varying visual effect along the length of at least one stringer. The zipper may carry coded information or a trademarked sequence to discourage counterfeiting.
While the major function of a zipper assembly is mechanicalxe2x80x94to reversibly couple two generally flexible panels or strips, aesthetic considerations also arise which may dictate when and how a zipper may be used in a given application. The aesthetic considerations may be aural, tactile and/or visual. The present invention alters the visual aspect of the zipper assembly to provide a less mechanical appearance, and may also alter the sound and feel of the zipper when it is opened and closed.
The present invention provides for a zipper stringer or zipper assembly comprising two stringers. At least one stringer has a row of coupling elements presenting a variable visual appearance along the coupled length of the zipper. The variable visual effect may be achieved by varying E* for a plurality of pairs of adjacent coupling elements, i.e., a plurality of at least ten adjacent coupling elements along a stringer have a delta E* of at least one, more preferably five, and most preferably ten, wherein E* represents the total color measurement of the color of a coupling element, combining the color coordinates L*, a*, and b*; wherein L* is a measure of the lightness and darkness of the color; a* is a measure of the redness or greenness of the color; and b* is a measure of the yellowness or blueness of the color. Coupling elements may also be distinguished by providing variable coupling element areas, or by providing adjacent coupling elements having varying reflective properties. When coupling areas are varied, the coupling element projected areas should vary by at least 1%, and preferably by at least 5%. Variations in color, reflectivity and area may be used in any combination as desired, along with variable pitch, for enhanced or distinctive aesthetics, to code information, and/or to provide for trademark, copyright or trade dress protection for the garment or other article incorporating the zipper, thereby providing greater protection against copying and counterfeiting. As with paper currency, combinations of one or more different variations such as pitch, color, reflectivity, and coupling element face area are synergistic for security as, when used together, they greatly increase the difficulty in the manufacturing of imitations and counterfeits.
The following terms are defined as follows:
xe2x80x9cColorxe2x80x9d is taken to mean any color, including black, white and gray, and the phrase xe2x80x9cdistinguishable colorsxe2x80x9d means any two colors that are distinguishable by the human eye, and preferably exhibit a delta E* of at least one, more preferably five, and most preferably ten. Colors include those produced by any pigment or dye, and those that may be accentuated by UV light, such as fluorescent or phosphorescent pigments or dyes.
xe2x80x9cCoupling elementxe2x80x9d means a substantially rigid projection (tooth), independently arrayed along a tape in a spaced fashion with other substantially rigid projections to form a stringer, the rigid projection having surface geometry for reversible mechanical interlocking with mating surface geometry of two adjacent projections on a mating stringer.
xe2x80x9cCoupling element projected areaxe2x80x9d means the total area bounded by the outline of the face of a coupling element when projected perpendicularly upon the zipper plane when the zipper stringer is parallel to the zipper plane.
Delta E* is the absolute difference in E* between two overall colors of two coupling elements, where E*=((L*)2+(a*)2+(b*)2)1/2.
xe2x80x9cHeightxe2x80x9d for a coupling element means, relative to the coupling element head (the portion of the coupling element with interlocking geometry), the distance from the proximal edge of the stringer tape to the distal edge of the coupling element. The height is measured in a direction perpendicular to the pitch line. xe2x80x9cFace heightxe2x80x9d is the height of the coupling element above the stringer tape (generally towards the outside of a garment, bag, or other item), while xe2x80x9cback heightxe2x80x9d is the height of the coupling element below the stringer tape.
xe2x80x9cInformation sequencexe2x80x9d means the consecutive listing of one or more properties (such as pitch, color, reflectivity, or projected coupling area) that vary along the stringer or closed zipper.
xe2x80x9cPitch widthxe2x80x9d, and also xe2x80x9ccoupling element spacingxe2x80x9d, means the distance along the pitch line and between the centerline of a coupling element to the centerline of the next adjacent coupling element on the same stringer.
xe2x80x9cPitch linexe2x80x9d means the line that bisects the coupling elements of a closed zipper.
xe2x80x9cPitch sequencexe2x80x9d means the consecutive listing of the coupling element widths of a stringer or zipper when closed.
xe2x80x9cReversiblexe2x80x9d means that the zipper or a segment thereof may be repeatedly closed and opened without damage to the coupling elements, except for normal wear.
xe2x80x9cSelf-interlockedxe2x80x9d means that single coupling elements on one stringer are geometrically locked to two adjacent coupling elements on a mating stringer without the use of pins or other additional elements.
xe2x80x9cSliderxe2x80x9d means a moveable element for reversibly joining two stringers. Generally, a slider comprises a pair of converging channels for reversibly directing the two arrays of non-interlocked coupling elements of the stringers through a curved coupling path and into a parallel self-interlocked relationship. The use and construction of sliders is well known to those versed in the art.
xe2x80x9cStringerxe2x80x9d means a flexible zipper half comprising a linear array of coupling elements independently and flexibly mounted to a tape, capable of coupling to a second stringer (e.g., by means of a slider, whereby the coupling elements on the stringers are temporarily rotated to allow them to be interleaved, then straightened to geometrically interlock them with adjacent mating coupling elements).
xe2x80x9cTapexe2x80x9d means the cord and/or strip to which coupling elements are flexibly arrayed to form a stringer.
xe2x80x9cWidthxe2x80x9d of a coupling element is measured along the pitch line of the zipper, and is herein equal to one half of the coupling element spacing of a closed zipper having identical coupling elements.
xe2x80x9cZipperxe2x80x9d means two mating stringers, coupled or aligned for coupling.
xe2x80x9cZipper assemblyxe2x80x9d means a zipper comprising a slider.
xe2x80x9cZipper planexe2x80x9d means the plane that is parallel to the zipper when the zipper is closed and flat (planar).
In a preferred embodiment, a stringer comprises a first plurality of coupling elements having a first color, and a second plurality of coupling elements having a second color distinguishable from the first. The first and second plurality of coupling elements are preferably interspersed along at least 50% of the coupled length of the stringer. This means that they alternate from time to time over this distancexe2x80x94preferably at least ten times. Although any number of different colors may be used, two are preferred. In combination with distinguishable colors, the visible surfaces of the coupling elements of the zipper may be varied to produce varying reflectivities. As may be appreciated, reflectivity may be used to alter or enhance the color effects, and may be used alone. Reflectivity may be altered by varying the surface characteristics of adjacent coupling elements. For instance, matt and specular surfaces may be used in a sequence, with or without actual color differences. Prismatic or other textured surfaces may be molded into the coupling elements to enhance or diminish reflective effects at particular angles. Also, different holographic patterns may be molded into the coupling element surfaces. As it is easier to alter mold surfaces that it is to provide individualized colors, each of the coupling elements could be provided with an individualized reflectivity different from all of the others, if desired. In any case, two or more different reflectivities are provided and are alternated as described above with reference to variable color.
In another preferred embodiment, a stringer comprises coupling elements having variable gap and/or pitch. In this embodiment, the stringer comprises at least two different gaps and/or at least two different pitches. Varying gaps/pitches may be used alone, or in any combination with color and/or reflectivity differences. As may be appreciated, color and reflectivity differences may be used to enhance other visual differences, such as those obtained by varying the gap and/or pitch. Varying gap and/or pitch may be used to create noise and vibration that are sensed by the user, adding a tactile sensation to the visual aesthetic character of the zipper.
The coupling elements may be metallic or polymeric, but are preferably molded from thermoplastic materials. A zipper may be individually molded as discreet stringers, or more efficiently by continuous injection molding on a mold wheel with one or more mold bands. Such a manufacturing method is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,268,474 and 4,350,656 to Moertel, the teachings therein entirely incorporated herein by reference. The surface geometry that interlocks a given coupling element with adjacent coupling elements may comprise male and female projections that prevent relative movement in both the zipper plane and in the direction orthogonal to the zipper plane. Alternatively, mating projections may be used to prevent movement in the zipper plane, with separate projections to prevent motion orthogonal to the plane. Known modifications such as end stops and/or pin members (for aligning a slider and the ends of two mating stringers) can be provided at the ends of the stringers.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a zipper having improved visual aesthetics.
It is another object of at least one embodiment of the invention to provide a zipper having improved tactile and aural aesthetics when opened and closed.
It is another object of at least one embodiment of the invention to provide a zipper having a variable appearance.
It is another object of at least one embodiment of the invention to provide a zipper having information coded in a sequence of coupling elements.
It is another object of at least one embodiment of the invention to provide a garment or other article incorporating a zipper having a variable appearance, thereby providing protection against copying and counterfeiting for the parent garment or article.